


Coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine… really, really fine

by Robyrne



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, GNC Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, clight - Freeform, they/them pronouns for dr bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyrne/pseuds/Robyrne
Summary: Clef comes out to Bright as ace, and they realise they maybe more then friends.
Relationships: Dr bright / Dr clef
Kudos: 35





	Coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine… really, really fine

**Author's Note:**

> context, the author of clef has confirmed he (the character) is asexual, so this fic is based on that
> 
> Also yes, asexual people can be in relationships, don’t argue with me
> 
> Apologies for my grammar

Clef and Bright often went drinking after work at least once a week at Bright's place whenever they were stationed at the same site. This started simply cus neither of the two had many friends, as their status and less than approachable personalities didn’t really make it easy to do so.  
It was always quite entertaining on Clef’s part simply because Bright never knows how much alcohol they can take, since they change alcohol tolerances as they change bodies, and usually ends up getting very drunk and making an utter fool of themselves. Before his death, Kondraki used to join them. a fact not forgotten by the both of them..

“I miss Kondraki” drawled Bright, they both sat on the small grungy couch in Bright’s site 19 living quarters. Half a bottle of vodka left on the stained coffee table in front of them. Bright was currently in the body of a middle aged man with curly brown hair and short stature. They had both shed their lab coats, that now lay on the grey carpet ground. 

“Yeah he was great.” replied Clef, pouring himself a glass of vodka, He leaned back and downing the drink in one go, ignoring the burn in his throat,  
“He always.. yeah” Clefs voice and mind started to trail off, remember better times.

Bright sat up slightly straighter for a moment and looked at Clef. Who was wearing an absolutely awful Hawaiian shirt that made Bright want to vomit. The look in the man’s eyes made them think of something.

“Alto, may I ask a personal question,”

“I don’t know Bright, can you?”

“......yes?”

“Shoot, whatcha wanna know?” 

“What's your orientation? Like are ya into boys or girls or what?” 

“I...are… are you coming on to me, Jack?” Alto asked, one eyebrow raised slightly.

“ no, I mean, would you like me to? no, I’m just asking cus I’m curious, it’s something that I’ve been wondering for a while now actually”

“ you trying to see if your gay-dar or whatever you fuckin call it, is working”

“Its… it’s just you and Kondraki had a close relationship, like sure you were always at each other’s throats but you also kinda had this sexual tension…can you please answer the question?

Clef poured himself another drink and took a moment to put together an answer: 

“I’d… never really thought about it, in all honesty, sex isn’t really my thing, like sure I can love someone and shit, and like sex doesn’t repulse me or anything I don’t have the urge to wanna fuck people, so it’s just, ….yeah”

“Oh so your ace, gotcha” replies Bright as they pour themselves a drink as well.

“What..What’s ace mean ?” Clef asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

“Ace, short for Asexual…”

“You mean like asexual reproduction? No Jack I’m not a plant.”

“No, Alto it’s, it's a LGBTQ plus label. It's like, people that lack sexual attraction, like, like you just said.”

Clef took another long moment to think about that. While he was thinking Bright took a swig of their own drink, finally after a long moment of them sitting in not so uncomfortable silence, Clef spoke.

“Ya know, I like that, asexual, that, yeah that fits me...I didn’t realise it was a identity thing, I just assumed it was somthing wrong with me” 

“Oh honey no!” Bright exclaimed a little too loudly “There is nothing wrong with you, sex isn’t everything, love is love, you be you” 

With that Bright instinctively leaned closer to Clef but stopped short of hugging him, remembering what personal space was and opted to lean back and sink into the couch instead.

“Thanks Bright, I mean I never really get bothered by it, but it’s still nice to know it’s a thing people can… embrace as part of themselves.”

“The world is getting better Alto, people can be themselves more, better than  
when you were a kid, fuck, back when i was a kid, I wouldn’t fucking dare let people know I liked boys in fear of getting the shit beaten out of me and worse, now I’m openly pansexual and if people don’t like it that’s their problem.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great…” Clef took a long sip of his drink, they both were silent again for a moment, both aware how close they sat next to each other, but neither caring, Bright finished they're drunk and poured another, then finally spoke.

“You didn’t answer my other question.”

“What other question?”

“Were you and Kondraki dating?” Bright asked playfull

“I recall you simply stated the fact we were close, not asked if we were dating...” Clef responded coyly

“Oh. shut up, were you together or not” Bright said downing the rest of his drink.

“No, we weren’t, in another world, different circumstances, maybe, I can’t say I didn’t feel...something for him. but no, nothing ever came out of my rivalry slash friendship with konny” 

“That’s… saaaaad” Bright slurred out, obviously starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. They suddenly slumped sideways and were now leaning on Clef, who stiffened for a moment, very un-used to physical contact, and started deciding whether to violently push them off him, but he decided not to, this was a nice moment, and he was too tired anyway.

“Yeah, it is… very sad.”

“Mpfhm” Bright responded, closing their eyes

Another moment of silence, both of them drunk and tired, the bottle of vodka was empty. Clef going through the conversation again in his head, thinking.

“Hey Bright”

“What..?” They drawled out, not opening their eyes

“Did…before, did you call me “honey”?” 

“I don’t remember.”

“Sure you don’t,”

“Fuck off, Clef”

“Okay honey” 

…….

A few days later Bright came to visit Clef after work in his office one late afternoon. They haven’t spoken since that night, apart from a brief awkward exchange the next morning when Bright got out of bed and found Clef was still in the apartment and had slept on the couch that night despite saying he was going to go home after Bright went to bed.

“Knock knock” Bright said instead of knocking, peeking their head around the corner. 

Clef looked up from his work, his messy office was even more messy than usual, a large stack of papers on the ground next to the stained wood desk, he sat on an old office chair that creeked when he turned around.

“Hey Jack, what do you want?”

“Just seeing how you are, I haven’t got too much work to do today and I was getting bored…”

“Sooo… that gives you an excuse to bother me, distracting me so much that I am unable to finish this stupid paperwork that I fucking hate? Oh how much of a pain in my ass you are” Clef said with a tone thick with sarcasm and mischief,

“So, you wanna come back to my place and get wasted again, I’m sure I still have a bottle of whisky somewhere .” Bright asked, 

“Sure, as long I can sleep on your couch again.” With that Clef stood up and they both made their way down one of the countless off white hallways of the site.

Bright laughed at that, then continued their walk, they reached the elevator and Bright pressed the button to call for it.

“I’ve a actually been thinking about the other night” Clef said

“Oh?” 

“About being asexual, I actually did I bit more research into it and other labels and stuff, I think I identify as a panromanic asexual.”

“I think that’s great Clef, it’s good to be able to come out and realise who you are” 

“Yeah, I mean it took me till I was in my 50s but I got there” 

The elevator opened and they both stepped inside, the site elevators are small, barely fitting the two inside without forcing them to press together,but neither of them minded being close to the other.

“Hey, at least ya know now.”

“Yeah”

The ride up and the walk to Bright’s living quarters was uneventful, the two started talking about relatively mundane stuff, experiments, paperwork. They spent the next half hour talking, laughing and very much drinking in the apartment, they sat next to each other on the couch again, so close to each other they could feel the other’s legs pressed against them.

“Hey Bright,”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I can ever be in a proper relationship, like that I can ever be happy with someone ?”

“Of course you can, why would you?”

“ I don’t know, I..I could.. have sex with someone but” a distant look came over Clef then, one that Bright noticed immediately, and impulsivity put there hand on Clefs shoulder, slowly starting to to rub it.

“Hey hey, are you okay?” Bright asked with a soft voice

“I’m, fine, I.. I” Clef replied,coming back to reality. They sat there together, Bright continued to rub Clefs shoulders and back in slow circles, not even aware they were doing it. 

“I really care about you Jack, ya know?” Clef said softly 

“I feel the same Alto” 

Clef rested his head against Brights shoulder and closed his eyes, Jack wrapped his arm around Clef’s back”

“Our relationship doesn’t have to become sexual, Alto, but I think I want to be more than friends” 

When Bright said this Clef’s heart started to beat faster, he thought for a moment and lifted his head to meet Bright’s eye. He smiled, not that smug, shit/eating grin he is known for, but a soft, warm smile.

“Yeah, I want that too, Jack”

Clef snaked his arm around Bright's waist and moved even closer to them, Bright removed the amulet from they’re person (luckily it was well past 30 days at this point) and threw it on the table they stayed there in each other’s arms for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth, Bright raised they’re face to Clef’s, their eyes met, blue/ green mismatched to dull glowing red,their lips met and and they kissed softly, slowly. 

After a long while reluctantly Bright pulled away,

“It’s getting late…” they slurred, affected by both alcohol and tiredness.

“ Yeah, it is,” Clef responded, rubbing his blushing red cheeks, he felt warm. 

“can you get me a blanket? Maybe a pillow, your old ass couch is a bitch to sleep on”

Bright suddenly had an idea.

“You know, my bed has enough room for two, and it’s much more comfortable,” they said, in a somewhat flirty voice.

“Uh…” 

“Oh, I, uh, that can out wrong,I didn’t mean that as suggesting sex, I’m not saying, no I just meant it would be easier, just to share a bed,” Bright’s face started to become very red as well, but with embarrassment. Clef let out a short laugh.

“sounds good to me, save my back the pain” 

Bright relaxed, Clef got up and took off his lab coat, playfully throwing it at Bright. as Clef started taking off his shoes, (something Bright already did when they first got home) Bright went to the bed room, putting they’re phone on charge on the bedside table and setting they’re alarm. Then they started to get ready for bed  
“Hey Alto?” They asked Clef as he entered the room, putting his own phone, wallet and belt on the shelf and lying down on the king sized bed (Bright had used they’re privileged as a site director to get it, one of the best decisions they’d ever had)

“What?” Clef replied, already making himself comfortable 

“Do you mind if I sleep without a shirt? cus I like to sleep with no shirt.” Bright asked

“Not really, why?”

“Just, don’t wanna make this uncomfortable for you”

“Ah, well it doesn’t bother me, go ahead”

after Bright changed they lied down next to Clef, snuggling close to the man, Clef responded by turning to face them, the two embraced again, shifting a bit, getting comfortable in each other’s arms.

“I’m glad where like this, together, Alto” Bright whispered as they began to drift off

“Same, Jack” 

“Good night Alto”

“Goodnight honey”


End file.
